kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Zodiarts
The Zodiarts (ゾディアーツ, Zodiātsu) are the fictional antagonists in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Fourze. Each of the Zodiarts is named after one of the Western constellations, and each Zodiarts body is decorated with the pattern of the constellation it is named after. The name "Zodiarts" is derived from the English word "zodiac". A Zodiarts is a monstrous construct that is produced when a Zodiarts Switch (ゾディアーツスイッチ, Zodiātsu Suitchi?) is activated by a person, then on known as a Switcher (スイッチャー, Suitchā?). From there, a Zodiarts Switch gathers a mysterious energy from space called Cosmic Energy (コズミックエナジー, Kozumikku Enajī?) a Zodiarts around a human. After the Zodiarts Switch is used several times in a row, it will announce "Last One" and the Zodiarts Switch will change its appearance, growing spikes and an eyeball-like structure, as well as changing the position of the button. When the Switcher activates the Switch at this point, the transformation becomes irreversible as the Switch drains its Switcher of their conscious mind and uses it to become a Zodiarts permanently. The Switcher's empty body is ejected from the Zodiarts, covered in a cobweb-like substance. In this state, a Zodiarts becomes extremely powerful to the point that its destruction would cause a massive explosion that would destroy everything surrounding it. A Zodiarts, especially one at its strongest, can only be defeated if targeted at point of its body where the Zodiarts Switch is located. From there, Kamen Rider Fourze can use one of his Limit Break (リミットブレイク, Rimitto Bureiku?) finishing attacks to destroy the monster and get the Zodiarts Switch. Once properly switched off, the Zodiarts Switch will vanish into a singularity, keeping its user from ever becoming a Zodiarts, again. Zodiarts are collectively named after the "Zodiac" with the Commander Zodiarts being modeled after the constellations in the Zodiac. List of Zodiarts Orion *Switcher: Shunya Miura *Episodes: 1-2 *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Fourze's Rocket Drill Kick (Ep. 1), Rocket Drill Space Kick (Ep. 2) *Constellation Base: Orion Shunya Miura (三浦 俊也, Miura Shun'ya) is a member of the AGHS football club who became tired of how the team's members, particularly captain Shun Daimonji, treat him as their slave and never let him have a chance on the field. To get back at Shun, he is given a Zodiarts Switch that allows him to become the Orion Zodiarts (オリオン・ゾディアーツ, Orion Zodiātsu), a Zodiarts with intense brute strength which is armed with the Lemnos Club '(レムノスクラブ, ''Remunosu ''Kurabu'') and the '''Chios Shield (キオスシールド, Kiosu Shīrudo). Although he is initially defeated by the first appearance of Kamen Rider Fourze by the Kamen Rider's Rocket Drill Kick, the mysterious Scorpion Zodiarts returns the Zodiarts Switch to Miura, allowing him to use it once more to confront Shun. After Tomoko Nozama reveals the identity of the Zodiarts to Gentaro Kisaragi and Yuki Jojima, they reach Miura in time to convince him not to go through with his plans. However, Shun pushes Miura over the edge by kicking him out of the football club, driving him to use the Zodiarts Switch just as it enters its Last One state. As the monster has amassed enough energy to blow up the stadium, Kengo Utahoshi directs Kamen Rider Fourze to take the Orion Zodiarts into the upper atmosphere in order to destroy him with the Rocket Drill Space Kick, allowing the Zodiarts Switch to be turned off. Chameleon *Switcher: Tamae Sakuma *Episodes: 3-4 *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Fourze's Rider Rocket Drill Kick *Constellation Base: Chamaeleon Tamae Sakuma (佐久間 珠恵,, Sakuma Tamae) is a third-year student who is in the cheerleading squad, in addition to being one of Miu Kazashiro's "sidekicks". However, Tamae has become tired of Miu's two-year winning streak in the annual Queen Festival, a contest that votes for the "queen" of the student body. To stop Miu from winning her third year so she would be able to win the contest herself, Tamae is given the Zodiarts Switch that allows her to become the Chameleon Zodiarts (カメレオン・ゾディアーツ,, Kamereon Zodiātsu), a Zodiarts that can appear invisible as well as attack with its powerful tongue-like tendrils. To orchestrate her plan to remove Miu from the contest, Tamae begins to attack students that could be potential threats to her success. Then, when Miu takes the stage for the talent competition, Tamae fakes being attacked herself so she would be able to transform and cause a commotion, allowing for a video of Miu lambasting the student body to play. When her identity is revealed, Tamae fakes remorse to catch Miu off guard and injures her severely to remove her from the contest. However, Miu musters up enough strength to return to school despite her yet-to-recover injuries and wins back the hearts of the student body with her powerful speech. Tamae, enraged that her plan has failed, ignores Kengo's warning against using her Zodiarts Switch when it enters its Last One state. She attacks Miu as the Chameleon Zodiarts once more, but Kamen Rider Fourze is able to save the school's reigning "queen" and eventually destroys the Zodiarts with his Rider Rocket Drill Kick, gaining access to the Zodiarts Switch to shut it off. After Miu wins the contest for the third year in a row, she forgives Tamae for her actions, and renews their friendship under the promise that Tamae would beat Miu through honest means. Unicorn *Switcher: Fumihiro Nitta *Episodes: 5-6 *Constellation Base: Monoceros *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States' Rider Ten Billion Volt Break Fumihiro Nitta (新田 文博, Nitta Fumihiro) is a first-year student member of the fencing team who has a grudge against JK for being used by him to be his human shield from bullies. The Scorpion Zodiarts gives him a Zodiarts Switch that allows him to transform into the Unicorn Zodiarts (ユニコーン・ゾディアーツ,, Yunikōn Zodiātsu). He is able to convert his horse-faced mask into the Longsword Monarch (長剣 モナーク,, Chōken Monāku) rapier, and becomes a force to reckon with in a fight, thanks to Nitta's already impressive fencing skills. After capturing JK, Nitta amusingly allows him to contact someone for help, with full knowledge that no one in his circle would save him. However, Gentaro proves Nitta wrong as he manages to become Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States and destroys the Zodiarts with the Rider Ten Billion Volt Break. Though JK intends to beat the daylights out of Nitta, Gentaro tells him not to. Trivia *The Zodiarts are similar to the Dopants in how they are humans powered by dark versions of the main rider's power source. Unlike the Dopants, getting rid of a Zodiarts requires the Zodiarts Switch to be manually switched off instead of being destroyed after defeat. Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Villains Category:OSTO